The Clans and the loner
by Samjam75
Summary: The Clans, FireClan, BreezeClan, TreeClan, StreamClan live peacefully in a forest. But, when a loner turns up and stirs up trouble. The forest goes from a quiet home to a home filled with screeches of cats. Four cats must united and stop this loner before all is lost and the Clans die forever.


**FireClan**

**Leader - Spiritstar - Silver tabby she cat with silver eyes**

**Deputy - Pineclaw - Dark ginger tom with dark green eyes**

**Medicine Cat - Grassflower - Black and white she cat with one green eye and one yellow one (apprentice - Honeysplash)**

**Warriors**

**Lightningblaze - White tom with pale ginger paws with blue eyes (apprentice - Blizzardpaw)**

**Icefrost - Silver she cat with icy blue eyes**

**Falconclaw - Dark red brown tabby tom with green eyes **

**Sorrelstream - Tortoiseshell and white she cat with gray eyes**

**Eagletalon - Red brown tabby tom with white patches and blue eyes **

**Brownwhisker - Brown tom with white patches and amber eyes (apprentice - Graypaw) **

**Heatherfoot - Pale grey she cat with darker stripes and light blue eyes**

**Birdfur - Brown tom with blue eyes (apprentice - Harepaw)**

**Littlefoot - Black tom with a white splash on his chest and green eyes**

**Smokeleaf- Stone gray tom with deep green eyes (apprentice - Swanpaw)**

**Frostleaf - Cream she cat with a white stripe down her spine and blue eyes**

**Ratnose - Brown tom with dark stripes and white underbelly and amber eyes**

**Emberheart - Coal black tom with light gray ears and paws and bright green eyes**

**Cedarblaze - Dark ginger tom with lighter ginger streaks and dark green eyes (apprentice - Quickpaw)**

**Apprentices**

**Harepaw - White mottled she cat with green eyes**

**Quickpaw - White tom with gray stripes and black paws and amber eyes**

**Graypaw - Gray tom with one black paw and one white one and amber eyes**

**Blizzardpaw - White tom with silver speckles and black paws and blue eyes**

**Swanpaw - Pure white she cat with bright blue eyes**

**Honeysplash - Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Gorsetail - Pale gray she cat with thick black stripes and blue eyes (mother of Foxkit, Moonkit, and Owlkit and mate of Emberfoot)**

**Smokepetal - Gray black she cat with amber eyes (mother of Shimmerkit and Hawkkit and mate of Falconclaw) **

**Kits**

**Shimmerkit - Silver she cat with black paws and amber eyes**

**Hawkkit - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Foxkit - Ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes**

**Moonkit - Pale gray she cat with thick black stripes and green eyes**

**Owlkit - Light brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Elders**

**Haretail - Light brown tom with green eyes**

**Stonefang - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Rushwing - Russet tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes**

**BreezeClan**

**Leader - Patchstar - Black and white tom with golden eyes**

**Deputy - ****Silverfrost - Mottled silver tom with golden eyes (apprentice -Bluepaw)**

**Medicine Cat - Longfur - Ginger tom with blue eyes (apprentice - Yellowpaw)**

**Warriors**

**Mintwing - Brown and silver she cat with pale blue eyes**

**Specklefang: Brown tom with black speckles on his belly and amber eyes**

**Runningblaze - Light brown she cat with white speckles and dark blue eyes (apprentice - Sunpaw)**

**Breezefrost - Dark black tom with frosty blue eyes (apprentice - Gorsepaw)**

**Darkfrost - White tom with a gray tail and black eyes**

**Darkclaw - Black tom with amber eyes **

**Darkpelt - Dark gray pelt with a white paw and blue eyes (apprentice - Windypaw)**

**Nightfall - Black she cat with dark blue eyes**

**Goldenleaf - Golden tabby she cat with green eyes**

**Leaftail - Tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes**

**Cloudstorm - White and gray tom with blue eyes (apprentice - Swiftpaw)**

**Dawnrunner - Light gray she cat with blue eyes**

**Hazelsmoke - Hazel she cat with hazel eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Windypaw - Light brown she cat with black patches and amber eyes**

**Gorsepaw - Light gray tom with light brown chest and green eyes**

**Sunpaw - Ginger tabby she cat with green eyes**

**Bluepaw - Blue gray tom with blue eyes **

**Swiftpaw - Black she cat with a white chest, paws, ears, tail, and dark orange eyes**

**Yellowpaw - Golden tabby tom with dark gray paws and green eyes**

**Queens**

**Amberheart - Pale ginger she cat with amber eyes (Mother of Tigerkit and Lionkit, mate to Darkfrost)**

**Blossomflight - Beautiful pale cream tabby she cat with green eyes (Mother of Patchkit and mate of Patchstar)**

**Kits**

**Patchkit - Black and white tom with green eyes**

**Tigerkit - Red tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes**

**Lionkit - Golden tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes**

**TreeClan**

**Leader -** **Strikestar - Dark ginger tom with dark yellow eyes and long claws**

**Deputy - Firesky - Ginger tabby tom with sky blue eyes (apprentice – Heatherpaw) **

**Medicine Cat - Moonmist - Gray and white she cat with misty blue eyes**

**Warriors**

**Skyflight - Light brown she cat with green eyes**

**Fernclaw - Pale brown and white tabby she cat with green eyes**

**Blueshade - Dark gray blue tom with green eyes (apprentice Willowpaw)**

**Cloudfur - White** **tom with gray splotches and amber eyes**

**Swallowleap - Pale gray she cat with black spots and light blue eyes**

**Bizzardpad- Dark gray tom with white tipped ears, white spots and amber eyes**

**Snailshine - brown tabby she cat and light blue eyes**

**Acornleap - Dark brown tabby tom with light brown underbelly and blue eyes**

**Foxtail - Ginger tom with pale green eyes (apprentice - Shrewpaw)**

**Boulderstep - Light gray tom with white paws and blue eyes**

**Appleclaw - Red tabby tom with a cream belly and blue eyes**

**Waterpoppy - Silver and blue she cat with green eyes and long fur**

**Ryeleap - Blue she cat with black speckles and green eyes**

**Stormsplash -Gray she cat with white splotches and one blue and one yellow eye (apprentice - Vinepaw)**

**Ratleap - Dark brown tom with brown patches and green eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Willowpaw - Pale gray she cat with silver stripes, a white tipped tail, and amber eyes**

**Heatherpaw - Dark ginger she cat with dark green eyes**

**Shrewpaw - Dark gray tom with green eyes**

**Vinepaw - Brown she cat with black stripes and lighter brown paws and hazel eyes**

**Queens**

**Leafstep - Brown dappled she cat with green eyes (mother of Songkit, Redkit, and Spottedkit)**

**Milkflight - White and cream she cat with blue eyes (mother of Dovekit and Eaglekit and mate to Acornleap)**

**Kits**

**Songkit - Calico she cat with amber eyes**

**Spottedkit -Brown dappled she cat with blue eyes**

**Redkit - Russet tom with faint orange stripes and blue eyes**

**Dovekit - Gray she cat with blue eyes**

**Eaglekit - Brown and cream tom with amber eyes**

**Elders**

**Shadewhisker - Black mottled she cat with yellow eyes**

**Webgorse - silver and black tom with green eyes**

**StreamClan**

**Leader -** **Moonstar - Blue gray tabby she cat with blue eyes (apprentice -Wolfpaw)**

**Deputy - Lilystem - Silver tabby she cat with white paws and muzzle with yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat – Flowerstream - Dark blue gray tabby she cat with gray eyes (apprentice - Nightflower) **

**Warriors**

**Flametooth - Ginger she cat with orange eyes (apprentice - Rosepaw)**

**Talonfur - Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes (apprentice - Morningpaw)**

**Snowstorm - White tom with green eyes (apprentice - Branchpaw)**

**Echomist - Silver tabby she cat with green eyes**

**Suncloud - Golden tabby tom with green eyes (apprentice - Rainpaw)**

**Mixspot - Half black half brown tom, one eye is green and one eye hazel (apprentice - Ripplepaw)**

**Hailstrike - Gray she cat with speckled white fur and icy blue eyes**

**Seedfur - Pale ginger she cat with green eyes**

**Fawnpool - Brown she cat with white underbelly and amber eyes**

**Squirrelreed - Pale gray and pale ginger tom with long fur and green eyes (apprentice - Sunpaw)**

**Nightstripe - Pale ginger she cat with Black stripes and blue eyes (apprentice - Featherpaw)**

**Fallowfang - Brown tabby tom with a white belly and amber eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Ripplepaw - Pale silver she cat with white splotches and amber eyes**

**Sunpaw - Dark ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes**

**Branchpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Morningpaw - White she cat with green eyes**

**Rosepaw - Ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes**

**Rainpaw - Gray tabby she cat with blue eyes**

**Wolfpaw - Light gray tom with a long fluffy tail and amber eyes**

**Nightflower - Black and white she cat with blue eyes**

**Featherpaw – sliver tabby she cat with amber eyes**

**Queens**

**Mistfur - Gray tabby she cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Reedkit, Oakkit, Minnowkit and mate to Talonfur)**

**Ryespeckle: White she cat with black speckles and amber eyes (mother to Rabbitkit and mate to Suncloud)**

**Kits**

**Reedkit - Black tom with brown paws and blue eyes**

**Oakkit - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Minnowkit - Gray tabby she cat with white paws and dark blue eyes**

**Rabbitkit – Light brown tom with amber eyes**

**Elders**

**Brightclaw - Brown tabby she cat with white paws and green eyes**

**Marshleap - Black tom with green eyes**

**Beemaple - Pale brown tom with black stripes and green eyes**

**Dawntail - Cream and white she cat with blue eyes**

**Willowstone - Silver and white she cat with brown paws and yellow eyes**

**Outside of Clans**

**Fang - White tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Blood - White she-cat with red eyes**

**Fuzz - Black kittypet tom with white paws and blind blue eyes**

**Pixie - Cream tabby she cat kittypet with amber eyes**

**Moss - Black she cat with dark green eyes**


End file.
